Pecados
by Claire Von Hammesmark
Summary: Finalmente Takuma ha descubierto los macabros planes de Sara Shirabuki, ¿Podrá hacer algo para impedir que tenga éxito?  después de todo, en esta cruenta contienda por el trono, cada pieza será devorada hasta que solo una sobreviva. Entra y descúbrelo.


Disclaimer: Todos personajes, nombres y lugares que aquí aparecen son propiedad intelectual de Matsuri Hino.

Se agradecen las reviews.

Pecados

Takuma's POV

(Spoilers VK manga capítulo 65)

Con el corazón lleno de culpa por el silencio que he guardado durante tanto tiempo, estoy frente al marco de la puerta. Sus profundos ojos azules me miran con extraña benevolencia, como quien tiene ante sí a un pecador. Un ligero ademán basta para invitarme a entrar a la elegante habitación donde cada noche mi alma aprisionada se consume entre las ataduras que sus mentiras han tejido. Allí está ella, su rostro denota tranquilidad. Con paso decidido me aproximo hasta donde se encuentra aquel ángel de maldad pues quiero estar seguro de que escuchará mis palabras.

**-Debes que detener todo esto Sara, no puedes disponer de los demás según tu capricho-** Mi voz carente ya de dulzura parece no sorprenderla. Sus labios bellamente delineados me obsequian una tenue sonrisa. Quizás puede leer la decepción en mis ojos, el arrepentimiento que ella es incapaz de sentir.

**- ¿No te parece hipócrita pretender que eres un mártir?-** Pregunta con sarcasmo mientras continúa admirando las finas piezas de mármol blanco que se reparten en el tablero de ajedrez con suma exactitud. Guardo silencio por un instante, en ella no cabe la sensatez.

**- Podrías haberte marchado hace tiempo, estoy segura de que Kaname estaría complacido al tenerte de vuelta… aunque solo fuese para acabar contigo-** Me dice como si se tratase de una sutil mofa sin embargo, aquellas palabras tienen fundamento suficiente para ser verdad. Llevo una mano hacia mi rostro intentando ocultar la avergonzada expresión que solo un detestable traidor puede tener.

**- Basta ya por favor-** Suplico con tremendo ahínco. Sin duda sabe cómo herirme y lo disfruta. Noto que se aproximaba hacía mí con la elegancia que distingue su andar, en un instante su delicadas manos se posan sobre mis mejillas.

**- Takuma, no puedes detener lo inevitable-** Susurra en mi oído atrapándome en un abrazo que difícilmente podría haber rechazado. Soy un juguete del cual terminará hartándose.

**-Yo solo…-** Mi inmovilidad no parece molestarle, tiene la certeza de que pronto yo estaré a sus pies como un fiel siervo.

**- No olvides que las promesas de cooperación y confianza en algún momento se olvidan e incluso puedes ser traicionado por quien dice amarte-** Dice de nuevo, hipnotizándome con la cercanía de su cuerpo, no obstante, me atrevo a romper el silencio una vez más.

**- ¿Por eso decidiste matar a Ouri-sama?-** La reacción de Sara es inmediata, de pronto le parezco demasiado osado. Rompiendo el abrazo toma mi rostro entre sus manos acercándose como si sus labios fuesen a rozar los míos en un fugaz beso pero no es así.

-** Veo que tienes curiosidad por saberlo pero…él jamás me amó. –** Confiesa tajantemente apartándose ofendida por aquella incisiva pregunta. Cierto, ella odia ser ignorada por quienes la rodean. Después de todo es una princesa que disfruta de los halagos y pleitesías aún cuando solo son producto del temor que infunde en los demás.

**- Esa noche cuando lo besé supo que todo había llegado su fin. Ni siquiera luchó, al principio pensé que era ingenuidad, luego descubrí que solo era parte de su venganza. Imagínalo, yaciendo en mis brazos me entregó lo único que ya no deseaba… vivir. ¡Qué ironía!-** Sus palabras denotan un aire sombrío y melancólico pues en el fondo, siente su orgullo herido por el desaire de aquel vampiro.

**- No puedo seguir siendo el cómplice de tus planes, te lo ruego, debes…-**El aire comienza a faltarme impidiéndome hablar, sus dedos constriñen mi garganta con brutal fuerza. Mis pies se elevan del suelo alfombrado pero su expresión es la misma de siempre, estoy seguro de que no le importaría matarme en ese preciso instante, Sara desea darme una lección.

**- Sí, muchos sufrirán pero, pronto me convertiré en reina, ¿Qué podrías hacer tú para evitarlo?-** Expresa con total dominio sobre mí, puedo notar que una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en sus facciones, finalmente decide liberarme deleitándose con el sonido de mi agónica respiración, me siento desfallecer.

Sara's POV

Es sin duda una noche de espléndida luna llena, el silencio de la habitación solo se interrumpe con el lento tic-tac del reloj. En la cama yace él sanando en su alma los embates de mi intermitente carácter, de la ira incontenible. Sentada a su lado lo observo mientras duerme, parece tan frágil. Finalmente me siento aliviada cuando sus límpidos ojos verdes se abren lentamente para mirarme con la ternura que otorga el perdón, de inmediato su mano sostiene mi muñeca con ansiedad.

**-¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacerlo?-** Pregunto al rechazar aquel gesto de caridad que me toma por sorpresa.

**-Solo intentaba disculparme- ** Confiesa él con tono sereno, ¿acaso intenta burlarse de mí?

**- No estaré dispuesta a tolerar tu insolencia una vez más Takuma -** Respondo con suma frialdad pues detesto que él sea capaz de exasperar mis sentidos.

**- Comprendo…-** Sabe que mi bondad es tan endeble como su amor por mí así que no se arriesga a contrariarme, se doblega. Me dispongo a partir sin decir palabra alguna.

Takuma's POV

(Previo al capítulo 55 VK manga)

Nadie podría haber adivinado el desenlace de aquel hombre elogiado por su sobriedad y elegante porte. Aún cuando es la primera vez que lo miro, un secreto sentimiento de ira me embarga cuando ella se inclina para besarlo en los labios como un gesto de bienvenida. Sin embargo no hay el más mínimo destello de pasión.

**-Mi dulce prometida, ¿ha sido larga tu espera?-** Pregunta sin el menor énfasis. Ambos saben que son vacías formalidades.

**-Una tortura merecida querido mío-** Responde ella con fingido dramatismo pues está acostumbrada a no verle.

Por fin ha notado mi presencia, soy solo un siervo del que puede disponer. En la mesa está servido el té que yo mismo he preparado.

**-Puedes retirarte ya Takuma-** La escucho decir con palpable indiferencia, su engreída mirada me mantiene expectante.

**-Enseguida Sara-sama-** Respondo forzadamente pues mi mente se rehúsa a imaginar el aroma de aquel _intruso_ impregnado en su cuerpo y en su sangre. Por primera vez siento celos, la deseo.

Ouri's POV

Sentada a mi lado yace aquella _niña_ de oscuras ambiciones, su ondulante cabellera cae armoniosamente sobre sus hombros enmarcando un perfecto semblante. No obstante, la inocencia es a veces una trampa, un artilugio del cual no puedes escapar

**-Lamento que mi visita sea tan breve-** Digo con serenidad mientras ella me mira fijamente escudriñando mis pensamientos.

**-No hace falta decirlo, ¿estarás ausente por mucho tiempo?-** Pregunta mientras sus delicadas manos se apropian de mí en un largo abrazo.

**-Imposible saberlo querida-** Advierto con sutileza más en sus ojos veo con claridad la decepción e ira de sentirse ignorada por mí. Sabe que los secretos son lo único que nos mantiene unidos pues en nuestra naturaleza el amor resulta un mero artilugio.

**-A veces me pregunto si no he hecho lo suficiente…- **Murmura para luego recostarse sobre la hermosa cama de dosel. Su brazo intenta ocultar la expresión sombría de su rostro mientras me acerco para intentar resarcir mis errores con falsos besos y caricias.

**-Sara, ¿no te he elegido como la compañera de mi larga vida?-** Le expreso con cariño pero nunca le es suficiente a aquella mujer de esbelto y hermoso porte

**-Una compañera para tu insoportable soledad… eso es todo. ¡Que patético!- **Su voz me resulta encantadora aún cuando la dureza de sus palabras intenta herirme con frialdad.

**-Tienes razón, no soy más que un anciano que espera el fin de su vacía existencia, ¿me concederías ese placer?-** Pregunto inclinándome para aprisionarla debajo de mi cuerpo, me mira intrigada por un breve instante y luego sonríe misteriosamente. Sé que trama algo pero ya no tiene importancia mientras esta noche pueda saciar entre sus brazos la sed de mi alma a cambio del pacto de su ambición.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi segundo fanfic sobre estos interesantes personajes, suben las apuestas, ¿quién ganará la contienda por la corona del fascinante mundo de Vampire Knight? ¿Sara Shirabuki o Kaname Kuran?

Recuerden que su opinión es muy importante, compártanla por medio de sus reviews, críticas y demás sugerencias.


End file.
